1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-326810, filed Nov. 11, 2002, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a vehicle front body structure, a structure is known, which includes front side frames which are formed so as to be deformed in an upwardly convex shape, and a fuel cell housing for holding a fuel cell stack disposed above the front side frames, which is also formed so as to be deformed in an upwardly convex shape. In the event of collision, in order to absorb impact energy, the front side frames and the fuel cell housing are intentionally made so as to bend, and the fuel cell is made so as to break apart (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 08-192639).
In one type of head-on collision of a vehicle, an offset collision may occur in which an impact is mainly applied to one side of the vehicle front body. In the case of the above-mentioned vehicle front body structure, a fuel cell stack and a unit box including a fuel cell housing may be unnecessarily broken during such an offset collision. Such a problem may also be encountered in the case in which the unit box may be of another type such as a control unit box.